Electronic apparatuses are desired to be low in power consumption in terms of ecology. In semiconductor circuits, for example, there is often used a technology called power gating in which power supply to part of a circuit is selectively stopped, thereby power consumption is reduced. It is desirable for the circuit to which the power supply has been stopped to return to an operation state before the stop of the power supply immediately after a restart of the power supply. Methods to achieve such a restoration operation in such a short time include a method of having a non-volatile memory built in a circuit. For example, PTLs 1 and 2 each disclose a circuit in which SRAM (static random access memory), which is a non-volatile memory, is combined with a spin transfer torque storage element.